


The Voltron Conspiracy

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is great in this, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Earth AU, I LOVE ALLURA, I love all of them actually, Kerberos happened but they never went to space, M/M, Plot with Fluff, allura and coran are human, and shay, anyways just not to be trusted, lotor is both friend and foe, pidge is v determined to find her family, so are prince Loriel and the generals, the garrison is HIDING THINGS, they all end up getting sucked into a whole conspiracy bc of pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Katie Holt had always been careful and well planned whenever it came to sneaking around in the middle of the night looking for clues of what could have happened to her family. She knew what to expect.She didn't expect to run into a guy with a mullet on one of her missions and end up in a shack in the desert, seated on an old couch with her flight crew, listening to a girl with white hair rant on about aliens.





	The Voltron Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friends).



> Hey Guys! I've been super excited to write this and I really hope you all enjoy it!

**The French Revolution**

 

_Research Question: "To what extent did the actions of the third estate and the tennis court oath lead to the start of the revolution and the storming of Bastille?"_  

 

         

             Beginning in 1789 and going until 1790, lasting only a year long, the French Revolution was born. Even though the start of the revolution had been sudden and abrupt it came as no surprise, years of mismanagement and mistreatment had been stacking up one by one and it was only a matter of time before the tower came crumbling down. Due to lavish spendings by queen Marie Antoinette on herself and the spendings on wars the country couldn't afford caused by King Louis XVI the country headed towards bankruptcy as they spiraled into deeper debt. Due to this immense amount of debt the king had to raise taxes on the people, who had already previously been starving and mistreated. Now that taxes had increased so did the prices of items like bread and other food causing most to starve to death. As things continued to spiral down hill people began to start taking a stand, spreading ideas of Enlightenment among each other, while back in Versailles the three estates held meetings. The estates each represented a class of people, the third one representing a majority of the population and would not rest until they helped the common people of France. Even though the third estate suffered numerous hardships they still had been able to over come their obstacles and propose the tennis court oath as well as successfully storm Bastille. 

 

           During the monarchy's steady fall towards bankruptcy, King Louis had called upon the estates general to go and summon the representatives and bring them to a meeting in Versailles in an attempt to help him out with his and the kingdoms debt. The estates general had broken up the representatives into three groups, each one representing part of the population. The first two estates represented the clergy and the nobles while the third on the other hand had represented the common people of France, speaking for 98% of the population. Due to all this power many wondered if they should be allowed in voting or meetings. The third estate however tried to defend and protect the French population and did their best to stickup for themselves and for who they represent. The third estate had typically suffered "bullying" from the others. They had not been getting a fair chance and suffered from verbal mistreatment, as well as having been underestimated by many people. An example of this verbal mistreatment is "Nevertheless, the privileged have dared to preclude the Third Estate. “No matter how useful you are,” they said, “no matter how able you are, you can go so far and no further. Honors are not for the like of you.” The rare exceptions, noticeable as they are bound to be, are mere mockery, and the sort of language allowed on such occasions is an additional insult." (Sieyès 2) This quote shows an example of some of the mistreatment as does the full book it came from. Another example is "What then is the Third Estate? All; but an “all” that is fettered and oppressed. What would it be without the privileged order? It would be all; but free and flourishing. Nothing will go well without the Third Estate; everything would go considerably better without the two others. It is not enough to have shown that the privileged, far from being useful to the nation, can only weaken and injure it; we must prove further that the nobility is not part of our society at all; it may be a burden for the nation, but it cannot be part of it." (Sieyès 2 to 3) This quote is saying that the third estate is indeed necessary but it is continually oppressed from time and time again. The third estate was also not happy with the fact they only got one vote when deciding things considering they had such a large population and was not happy that taxes had been passed onto the lower classes. In June of 1789 the third estate started meeting independently, taking matters into their own hands. These acts of mistreatment and or oppression helped build up to the tennis court oath and the start of it becoming a National Assembly.

 

       The day was June 17th, 1789. For many people at the time this was just like any other day except as far as the history of France goes it wasn't. On this day marks the third estate becoming the National Assembly. The third estate had been meeting in private for a while now and believed that they could do the work of the France and granted themselves the title of National Assembly. They had been doing this with good intentions even saying they did it all in the Kings interest and had originally stated that all their laws were subject to Royal approval however this news did not please the king. The king had been furious that they had done all this without his approval and in an attempt to disband them, closed them out of their meeting hall in Versailles. The king however did not expect them to find another place to continue meeting, which is just what they did. After seeing them shut out of their meeting hall the third estate p almost instantly got the message the king was trying to tell however this did not stop them. The third estate found a tennis court nearby in which they recited an oath known as the 'tennis court oath'. This oath had stated that under no circumstances would the estate break up until they had been able to achieve a constitution (HistoryWiz). Once all members of the estate had signed their name on the oath they began on a new path to achieve a much needed and long over due goal. They had started the quest to get a constitution.

 

           In June of 1789 the third estate and the now new National Assembly had called to begin drafting a constitution. For the people of France a constitution held much promise, with the ideas of free speech, and less taxes as well as rumors of the end of feudalism being heard in the air as people muttered it with excitement to each other. The king eventually appeared to agree with the third estates demands and legalized them as the National Assembly however he then surround the entirety of Paris in troops and dismissed a popular minister of state who supported reforms that went by the name of Jacques Necker. The people then began rioting as a protest to this action. The governor of Bastille soon feared for its safety as well as his own so he began to ask for backup in case the tower was one of the targets of the riot. Then later on 250 barrels of gunpowder had been brought to Bastille which from the time it took to transfer the powder had left them weak and venerable. Then on July 13th of 1789 revolutionaries that had gotten ahold of muskets began firing at the soldiers standing guard. Soon all the soldiers had retreated behind the wall and it didn't take long before they began firing back. Meanwhile crowds had stormed Paris gathering muskets and weapons to use in the oncoming war. As the huge crowd had gathered in front of Bastille on July 14th the governor tried to calm the people down even showing them his unloaded canons as a sign of peace however the revolutionaries took it as a sign of weakness and began climbing over the walls and opening the draw bridge leading all the rioters in and destroying the safety of the fortress. As more and more rioters came it became clear that the governors troops could not stop them so him and his troops had no other choice than to surrender. The governor however was murdered by a mob after being arrested. The storming of Bastille is still celebrated as a national holiday to this day (History Channel). The capture of the Bastille had been a success however this was only just the beginning as of that morning the war had officially started.

 

 

            The third estate had eventually been able to over come their obstacles in the end and form the National Assembly as well as successfully captured Bastille. However the war was far from over for even after the Revolution ended the people did not get the freedom they had wanted but instead had found themselves stuck in a dictator ship. In the end, the events of the third estate was one of the many factors that led to the Revolution and payed an important role in shaping the history of France.

 

  
   

 

**Author's Note:**

> You have been b a m b o o z l e d  
> I hope you enjoyed this informational essay on the French Revolution  
> Now remember that you are all loved and I sincerely wish that each and everyone one of you has a good day n e r d s


End file.
